Eternal Card Game Wiki:Spoiler Season - Set 4
This is a collection of spoiled information about the 4th expansion set, The Fall of Argenport, which introduced nearly 300 new cards to Eternal.DWD News - [https://www.direwolfdigital.com/news/the-fall-of-argenport-spoiler-gallery/ The Fall of Argenport Spoiler Gallery] New Keywords ;Tribute :If a unit has gone to your void this turn, this does something extra when played. :Tribute doesn’t care where the unit came from, just that it ended up in your void. It even works when you discard units from your hand or deck.DWD News - [https://www.direwolfdigital.com/news/a-tribute-to-the-fallen/ A Tribute to the Fallen] ;Berserk : When you attack with a unit with Berserk, you have the option to make it go Berserk. (You can also choose to attack as normal.) : When a unit goes Berserk (and survives its first attack), it immediately attacks again. You only receive the second attack once, and only on the turn you choose to go Berserk. : When a unit goes Berserk, it gains .DWD News - [https://www.direwolfdigital.com/news/go-berserk/ Go Berserk!!] ;Market :When you add a Merchant to your deck, you will be given the option to make a five card Market, with max of one copy of each card. :You can only have four copies maximum of any non-Sigil card between your Market and your deck.DWD News - [https://www.direwolfdigital.com/news/lets-make-a-deal/ Let’s Make a Deal!] ;Inspire :Units with Inspire grant a bonus to other units you draw.DWD News - [https://www.direwolfdigital.com/news/new-inspirations/ New Inspirations] ;Spellcraft :When a weapon with Spellcraft is played, you may spend more power to create and play a copy of a named spell. :Spellcraft is always optional even if you have the power.DWD News - [https://www.direwolfdigital.com/news/tools-for-the-job-spellcraft/ Tools for the Job: Spellcraft] Returning Keywords These ;Warp :You can see cards with Warp when they are on top of your deck, and you can play them as if they were in your hand. ;Nightfall : The first Nightfall card played in a turn makes it Night and extends it by a turn for each player. :Night: When you start a turn at Night, draw an additional card and take 1 damage. ;Transmute X : When you reach X maximum power before playing this, it transforms into a new card. Card Spoiler Gallery }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Art Spoiler Gallery Full Art - Iceberg Hailshrieker.png|Iceberg Hailshrieker Full Art - Lethrai Provocateur.png|Lethrai Provocateur Full Art - Substitute.png|Substitute Full Art - Cliffside Caretaker.png|Cliffside Caretaker Full Art - Banished Umbren.png|Banished Umbren Full Art - Preserver of Dualities.png|Preserver of Dualities Full Art - Barricade.png|Barricade Full Art - Magenta Wisp.png|Magenta Wisp Full Art - Dusk Raider.jpg|Dusk Raider Full Art - Master-at-Arms.jpg|Master-at-Arms Art - Honored Skyguard.jpg|Honored Skyguard Category:Eternal WikiCategory:Spoiler Season